


CTRL Z

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, The Yuri, Time Travel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max discovers the tension around the end leads up to a kiss, and the time traveling girl stumbles around in reverse to try and figure out why Chloe would kiss a loser like herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CTRL Z

CTRL Z

 

Hands intertwined. It rushed through her mind over and over. The winds howled and popped her ears, the pressure still felt present in her head. She swore and swore over and over, just hoping one of her hooks will dig into Chloe, and she’ll finally believe her. She was telling the truth when she said she could travel through time, she meant it so sincerely. What would she gain from lying about something like that? She was way too upset to be in a joking mood anyways. “So, time travel, eh?” Chloe asked Max, stilling holding her in something resembling a comforting position, but as the drama grew and words became impassioned, her position became more conversing friendly, more focused on eye to eye contact. A hand on her shoulder, eyes glued on her’s. “That’s pretty badass, y’know?”

“I don’t exactly feel badass. I’m just a fumbling idiot with it so far. Make mistake, reverse reverse. I’m like a bad dance from the 90’s.” 

“I dunno, it sounds kinda exciting to me.” Chloe said. Max was about to say something, but there was this strange gag summoned around her lips. It was bizarre, because this device that impeded her speech was shaped an awfully lot like Chloe’s lips. Shock and behold, something about her old-friend savior being a time traveling cute photo girl ninja really got something sparked, and prompted an improptu kiss. Max would ease into the kiss, discover if this is what she wanted, but her eyes were wide with the thought haunting her. What brought them to this? Chloe must have had a lot of things stopping this moment happening, not the least of which being if Max’s orientation would have actually been open to this. Max never really stressed orientation, let gay be gay, let straight be straight, and may their bedrooms all be soundproofed from one another. So that was fine by her, but what she wondered was what filled Chloe with enough certainty to do this? Was Max giving off gay vibes? And why would Max be the one? These romance questions were a lot easier to answer with the power to turn back time. She’d come back to this kiss with more confidence later. She closed her eyes, and pulled the mind trigger.

They were back at the forest walk, on the way up the path towards the lighthouse, at the outlook to peer over the orange tinted rural town. There probably wasn’t any major hints here, though she was picking up on something. Dammit Max, but it was impossible not to scope out this time. Chloe had a rocking rear. Chloe spotted her peering over. Max blushed, only realizing that this definitely didn’t happen before. “Yeah, I know, I’m told I have ass for days.” Chloe commented. Too flirtatious, not defensive enough. Shit, she just made this situation a whole ton gayer. Close your eyes, Max, try again.

Alright, now they were after the whole step father situation. Had that photo that proved he could be a paranoid idiot, rad. Now she’s getting praised for being something like a ninja, okay. She didn’t realize it before, but Chloe had hella incredible eyes. The blue hair was… different, but who’s to say different is bad? It could really grow on her, and she wasn’t against having that sort of relationship. They could be nerds together, figure out how they could make things work- 

“Can’t say I’ve had a blank stare that long before.” Chloe said, snapping Max out of her fantasies.

“O-oh, sorry. I’m just still kinda overwhelmed I guess.”

“Shake it out, we need to go clear our heads, right hot stuff?” Hot stuff?! Why did she call her hot stuff? Was it the stare that provoked this?! 

Further back. Music was blasting, it was that hot punky-indie rock jam. Ferdinand indie rock. Nice. She did sort of regret not getting into the groove as much as Chloe did the first time. Now was the time to rectify this, and try and avoid getting much more homoerotic, before she got too attached to the idea. She had to just figure out why Chloe kissed her, and be off with it. The dancing on the bed sure was fun. She slid around, shaking her body best as she could. She mimicked what she remembered of Chloe’s moves, and every time the step-ass came home, she just rewound and danced all over again. Max could dance with Chloe as often as she wanted, and each time felt like they had just a bit more fun than the last. Of course, it was awkward to avoid referencing the previous ones. Eventually she figured out just how to nail the dance, get ready for the step douche, and just basically nail the whole evening without even stuttering. For the shy nerd girl, she sure seemed impressive to Chloe. 

It all snapped together. That’s why Chloe was so impressed as to decide this was the girl to bother kissing. She was confident. She was badass. She helped people when she could. Her love of photography was endearing, and she had a genuine talent. Max was a girl that impressed Chloe more than she could really commit to words. Despite all her attempts to figure out the enigma, in the end, she was the one who invented the situation. It was Max who made it gay. Fair enough, being gay was rocking so far. Though, did this qualify as gay? Was this all it took, was just kissing the same sex? If she kissed the other sex after this, would she still be gay, or was gay not interchangeable with bisexual? Chloe was crawling on top, it was time to stop stressing it. Just let gay be gay, and let the kisses be pure sweet sugar. And hell, maybe rewind this to the start a few times. Good excuse to try and slip some tongue in and see if it works. Maybe keep going till she’s the best kiss Chloe ever had. Or slip Chloe a breath mint. She tasted like bad weed.


End file.
